Just Because She Fell In Love
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: Five years after the crowning of Hikaru as the Pillar of Cephiro, she just can't take it anymore. She summons Fuu Hououji and Umi Ryuuzaki, the remaining Magic Knights...for the last time...


**Disclaimer:** Magic Knight Rayearth will never belong to me, all right?

**A/N:** Angst-Hikaru!

**Just Because She Fell In Love**

By TranquilityGoddess

It's been five years. It's been five years ever since you've all seen me. It's been five years ever since I was crowned Pillar. Five years ever since I granted all of the three countries' wishes. Five years ever since Eagle finally woke up from his sleep. Has it really been that long? Has it really? Now that you're back on Earth, you've completely forgotten me. Forgotten Presea. Clef. Ascot. Lafarga. Caldina. Zagato. Emeraude. Innouva. Ferio. Eagle. Geo. Zazu. The FTO. The NSX. Autozam. Fahren. The Dome. Aska. Chang Ang. Sang Yung. Chizeta. The Bravada. Tatra and Tarta. The Djinn. You've forgotten everybody, the both of you. I haven't sealed the gateway yet. Why haven't you appeared these past five years? Am I…no longer a part of you both, no longer a part of your memory? Has everybody really departed your mind, your memory, your soul, your _heart_? But maybe there's just one more chance to see you again…I'm sorry, Fuu, Umi. I'm sorry…

----------

"_Magic Knights_," I whisper, "_please help save Cephiro… Magic Knights_."

You finally notice me as you both turn around to the sky, searching for the voice. Your boyfriends ask you what's the matter, and you answer that it's just the wind. How could you?! "_Magic Knights that have once saved Cephiro, please return to help it in its time of crisis…_"

Umi, you turn to look at Fuu, and you both nod, stepping up to the railing that we were before once summoned to Cephiro for the first time. You accept the fact that you are still a Magic Knight, even though you look not of it. I'm glad. The same bright light we saw that day surrounds you now as you both plunge into the castle of Cephiro. Clef, from my side, sends Fyula to catch you as I stop time on Earth. Clef goes to greet you now, my _friends_. Then he finally brings you to see me. I look upon you with dark empty eyes, and you dare, Fuu, to greet me _happily_ through all of these years?

"Hello, Miss Hikaru," Fuu smiles.

"Hey, Hikaru," Umi says.

"Why haven't you been visiting Cephiro?" I ask coldly.

Fuu, you are then taken aback, Umi too. Should have I expected that reaction from you? You remain silent. I smile my bitter smile that I perfected all over the years I kept myself in isolation. Once again you have no reply. I am impatient. I whisper silently, "You have not been remembering the people of Cephiro, have you?"

"What?!" you, Umi, shout aghast. "No, Cephiro's still right here!" You point to your heart. I don't believe you.

"Then why haven't you been visiting? Why have your minds been clouded with thoughts of just your family on Earth, when you still have **_Ascot _**and **_Ferio _**here in Cephiro?"

Suddenly, Fuu smiles. I turn to her when she asks me, "Where is Ferio?"

"Ferio is **_dead_**," I say with no emotion; I do not care anymore. Why couldn't they just ask why? **_Why couldn't they_**?! Or did they already know, and were trying to detain the inevitable?

Fuu breaks down. Clef looks at me. I turn away. Umi hugs Fuu. "And…what of Ascot?" the Knight of the Oceans asks me.

"Clef, please answer," I reply.

"Ascot is dead as well, Umi," Clef intones.

"But why do you care?" I suddenly question. "You have your own _families _to worry about on Earth; you no longer care for Cephiro! You have completely forgotten of the world that we were **_once _**destined to save from destruction! You promised to never forget, but you have. How could you?"

The both of you weep uncontrollably. I turn to Clef. "Master Mage of Cephiro, please bring in Master-Smith Presea, Illusionists Caldina, Tatra, Tarta, and Aska, Captains of the Guard Eagle, Lafarga, Geo, and Zazu, and High Priest Lantis." I whisper my beloved's name in utter heartbreak.

I now know Clef better than the both of you, Fuu, Umi. He stayed by my side, and until now, he stays by my side, firm as the Mage also destined to protect me. The people that I treasure more than the both of you enter the Pillar Room, each with utter confusion written on their face. I smile at them, but it was a forced smile. Not the smile I used to on Earth. The forced smile I was forced to take upon when I took my position as pillar—that day I sent the both of you back to Earth.

Eagle suddenly bows at my feet. "My Lady is something wrong?" he inquires in that soft voice of his.

I announce to all of you, "I have summoned the _Magic Knights _of Cephiro, destined to fulfill the Legend that has passed us once in this lifetime."

I look around at all of you, seeing how all of you have changed. Clef…you became more outgoing with all of the people in the castle… Presea…you were so suddenly isolated…why? Caldina…you finally let your hair down. You look so pretty like that. Tatra…Tarta…both of you used to be enemies of Cephiro, but now you serve under the one that…wasn't even known to you… Aska…your childlike face was so much treasured in the people of Fahren when you left them… Eagle…your sad smile still rests upon your beautiful face…you are now more serious than before, like Geo and Zazu… Lafarga…enclosing yourself isn't the best way… And Lantis…oh, Lantis…

Clef tries to say it without his voice crumbling as with the outside of Cephiro. "B—Bestow M—Magic…"

The life has been drained out of all of you; I am truly sorry…

The light once more encompasses the both of you, Umi…Fuu… Presea steps up and gives the both of you your weapons. But before I do this…I just need one more thing to do. A bright light encases all of you, my dear friends. Eagle manages to cry out, "Hikaru! What are you doing?!"

Lantis turns his eyes to me. I'm sorry, my beloved, but I can't have you dying like Zagato did. I'm sorry. "Where…where are you sendin' us?" Tatra speaks.

"I'm sending you to my world, to Earth," I smile at them.

"Earth?!" all of you chorus—even Lantis gives his own portion of shock.

"Fuu and Umi," I say their names as if it were a curse, "will be following shortly after. Goodbye, my friends…"

"HIKARU!!" all of you shout before I send your final shouts to Earth. The last time I'll ever see all of you again… I'm sorry, all of you.

Fuu and Umi draw their swords. Selece… Windam… **Rayearth**… I'm sorry… You both run towards me, tears stinging in your eyes. I await my death patiently. This time, I will go down. _Without _a fight. Two sharp points finally reach me, and I look on the both of you. Pain. Regret. Sadness. Anger. A many of emotion run through your eyes. I'll say it one last time…

"I'm sorry…it's all because…" I felt life slipping away and death taking over. "…It's just because I fell in love…" I murmur my last of breath. I wish of you to hear it. "Pass it on, please, Fuu, Umi…" I murmur weakly. "I…love you…Lantis…"

Blackness cages everything. Cephiro is no longer alive. Pillar: Dead.

**- On Earth -**

Pained hearts cry their eyes out. Fuu and Umi finally appear in the room. Eagle stares out the window, both anger and regret boiling up within him. Geo notices, and asks, "Eagle, you all right man?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Eagle replies sardonically, "right after one of the most important people have been ripped apart from my soul, yes, I'm just peachy; can't you tell?"

"Eagle…" Umi murmurs.

Fuu turns to Lantis. "She wanted us…to pass on this final message to you, Sir Lantis. She wishes to say… _I love you_."

Lantis' amethyst eyes widen and then close. Eagle puts his hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Lantis I'm sorry… We're all sad for this loss; we'll never recover from this, even though we seem to have on the outside. She was a great person, a great leader, and a great Magic Knight; and all of this pain caused…just because she fell in love…"

All chorus sadly, "Just because…she fell in love…"

_Put the best smile you can upon your face,_

_Get ready, take the leap from me, let's all go,_

_Even if a strong wind blows against you,_

_Prove you can try, don't give up hope,_

_You should head for the big blue sea and then,_

_The wave will whisper in your ear, you'll see,_

_You have the power to conquer your fears,_

_Now do the best thing you know,_

_And tell your heart "No need to cry",_

_And you will see the light and then start to shine,_

_And you can get happiness,_

_She'll let you two atop the world,_

_Your faith becomes the courage to live all your days._

**- End -**

I haven't done a piece of angst in a while—heck, I haven't done one at all. There's just this one piece that I read to reflect all of this – **Pure** by **Glum n Dumb Skittery**. I thank you for reading this. If you have anything to comment on, please feel free to email me or leave a review (make sure you're signed in or leave your email address so I can get back to you if necessary). I know I made Hikaru a bit on the Emeraude side, but well…they both become Pillar, so it's just _that_. On the people of Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren suddenly _joining _with Cephiro, it's just that feeling I had to do. Besides, Eagle really cares for her; it wouldn't be fair if she didn't get to see her for the last time—and Zazu too, right?

The final song used in this one-shot is **Courage for Tomorrow**, the first ending song of Magic Knight Rayearth—the dubbed version. Please review!


End file.
